Guides/Character guide - Wigfrid, The Performance Artist
This guide will introduce you to Wigfrid - The Performance Artist - and explain some strategies to utilize the perks and manage the weaknesses. For more basic information and trivia on Wigfrid, please visit the character page here. Background Wigfrid is a character which takes some traits from two characters to a lesser extent, but the cons are removed: she has a damage multiplier that's higher than most characters (1.25) and thus can make more use out of weapons, similar to Wolfgang. However, this multiplier is constant and doesn't change correspondingly to the hunger meter. She also takes less damage to most attacks, similar to Woodie in werebeaver mode, but to a lesser extent (.75). Wigfrid's stats are 120 hunger, 200 health, and 120 sanity. This may not seem like much, but Wigfrid is only able to eat meat-type foods and fortunately all types of meat restore a decent amount of hunger. Sanity is almost never a problem unless it's spring. This is due to the fact that killing any hostile/neutral mob will result in 25% of its attack damage convert to your health and sanity. Pros & Cons The first thing most players would notice about Wigfrid is that she can't eat anything that doesn't have meat in it. This includes miscellaneous things, such as ice cream and honey. It can be very difficult to get a foothold in the first few days, and the player would most likely have to use traps on the first few days. If the player is at low sanity, this can prove to be troublesome as most vegetable items deal better with health and sanity than meat. This also lowers the value of bee boxes for the winter. Wigfrid can still eat leafy meat though. Fortunately, Wigfrid has the best all-round starting gear. This can be excellent for combat in early days, and the materials are also very cheap and easy to find. The Battle Helm absorbs 80% of damage and lasts nearly twice as long as the football helmet, along with rain protection. The Battle Spear does fairly more damage than the spear, and this stacks with the 1.25 multiplier as well. Wigfrid also "Excels in combat." This means that she gains a boost of health and sanity upon killing a mob, determined by taking 25% of an enemy's damage and converting it to Wigfrid, as stated previously. This makes the compensation of health, and occasionally sanity, less and easier to deal with. If the player is dangerously low on health and sanity, they can proceed to kill a weak group of hostile or easy to dodge enemies, such as spiders, batilisks, or rock lobsters. Strategy #1: Early Game Days (1-20) The first few days should be spent as a normal character would, gathering supplies wood, making traps, mining, and so on, in fact, the first couple of days should be spent somewhat similar to Wolfgang (see the Wolfgang guide). The player should pick up berries and carrots as these can be used as bait in rabbit traps. During the night, the player should look for patches of trees (not forests) to burn into charcoal, to use for crock pots and drying racks. The player should explore as much ground as possible to locate these resources: * Rabbit holes - Frog Ponds - Buzzards - For collecting morsels and frog legs from combat. * Beefalo Herd - Tallbird Clan - For collecting meat and Tallbird eggs. * Pig Village - For befriending and werepig forms. * Pig King - For gold, helmets and spears. * Spider Dens - For a constant source of monster meat, silk, and combat. * Marsh - For a very large food source, if combined with a birdcage. Optimal places for setting up a camp may be in a savanna with rabbit holes and Beefalo, rockylands with Tallbirds and gold for spear and helmet building, or a desert with buzzards. Regardless of the biome chosen, the player should try to situate their base near a marsh or savanna (preferably both) for meat, reeds for papyrus, and silk to create bird cages and bird traps. Producing foods like jerky or bacon and eggs will help, because Wigfrid will constantly have to keep snacking every day in order to get the most out of foods. When starting off, it may be hard to keep Wigfrid from starving while meat is drying. If you're low on meat, making kabobs with one meat, two vegetables and/or berries, and a stick can help keep her topped off from minimal food resources; the most efficient use of morsels for hunger is making meatballs. Often, things such as meaty stew won't be quite beneficial unless the player has set up a tent or sleeps. This is because meaty stew fills 150 hunger, while Wigfrid only exhibits 120. This will cause a waste of 30 hunger, and carrying 5 meats will be more efficient, easier to stack, and less time consuming. The player should also be cautious as a combination of sleeping and meaty stew may cause the player to overheat in the summer, if they are not careful. If the player finds the set piece of an abandoned house with pigs and merms fighting, this can be used as a small food source for the time being. Strategy #2: Utilizing Combat-Based Gain Of course, due to Wigfrid's benefit after killing enemies, the following enemies should be taken into consideration: Tallbirds Tallbirds are amazing for Wigfrid, as their high damage factor compensates for any sanity loss and health (12.5 to be exact) and the meat should be enough to compensate any hunger loss during the time of fighting. Tallbirds are located in rocky biomes, which is handy in the early day for building equipment, and a temporary base there can be viable. Tallbird eggs never hurt anyone either. Buzzards Buzzards are also an amazing source of food. Wigfrid can easily kill one with three hits from a battle spear to gain a bit of health and sanity (4) and two morsels (one morsel and one drumstick, which is morsel-sized) from each buzzard at very little risk. Since buzzards regenerate faster than most mobs and usually group together, large quantities of meat for meatballs, turkey dinners, and small jerky can be obtained regularly. They can also be easy sources of black feathers for sleep darts, a useful way to aggro Koalefants. Beefalo Beefalo are, functionally, another variant of the Tallbird, which trades off stat gain for double the drops (8.5 stat gain). Unfortunately, the copious amounts of manure will often go to waste, as farms aren't very useful (of course, not ruling out their uses entirely if crockpots are taken into play) for Wigfrid due to her inability to eat vegetables. Tentacles Tentacles aren't that useful, but the tentacle spike is fine, and the monster meat can be fed to birds. It gives a combat gain of 8.5, only a little bit stronger than the average pig. The reason why this is so high up is because of its spike, combined with Wigfrid's damage multiplier, creates a total damage of 63.75, almost matching the Dark Sword for a default player. Rabbits Now, they may seem very meager, and is the only mob on this list that won't give you a combat boost, but they are cheap, quick, and if used correctly, can completely outwin the rest of these mobs. They even help you make use of vegetables, and the meatballs will make quick work of the morsels, using them efficiently. Koalefants The hunt is definitely worth it for the drops, and can carry the player for quite a while if the player makes good use of it. It is very good for picking the player up in the early days. Note that it is mostly efficient if the player converts all the drops into meat based crock pot recipes. Pigs Unfortunately, Pigs aren't as valuable as they usually are, mainly because Pig Skin isn't quite as valuable due to the fact that Wigfrid already has head protection (Battle Helm) and Rain protection (once again, the Battle Helm). Still though, pigskin isn't useless. Umbrellas, as somewhat more devalued as they are, won't hurt, and the Summer Frest or Scalemail is decent. The combat gain is 8.25 for a regular Pig, and 10 for a werepig. Bosses Usually, this is sub-optimal but the stat gain is very high, often enough to compensate the damage and sanity if the player is prepared (18.75). Also, the drops will be undoubtedly useful. Do note that for the Dragonfly, the damage of the swipe is taken into account, not the stomps. Suggested Items Note: These do not include items in the "Ancient" tier, because those provide the best benefits. Items are selected based on availability and usefulness. The damage values of the weapons have been applied with Wigfrid's damage multiplier. Ham Bat/Tentacle Spike Due to the fact that the Ham Bat (74.375/37.5) has high damage but loses its damage after some time, and the Tentacle Spike (63.75, in case you've forgotten) keeps a constant damage, it purely depends on the playstyle and usage which determines its usefulness. A ham bat can easily be created when defeating a Werepig (another benefit that hasn't been altered by Wigfrid), and the Tentacle is reliable, but better used for meat farms. Bat Bat If the player wants faster, more reliable regeneration, the player may use this weapon, as not only does it do over 50 damage thanks to Wigfrid's damage multiplier but the sanity loss is partially recovered after killing an enemy. For example, if you take a Pigman and kill it with the Bat Bat as Wigfrid, it'll die in 4 hits, and by the time the pig dies, the player will gain a lot of health, and some sanity loss. It can be simplified like this: (stats from Bat Bat(-13 sanity +26 health)) + (stats from combat(+8 sanity & health)) = +34 health & -5 sanity. (Note that this isn't 100% accurate and has been rounded for simplicity's sake) Suggested Recipes Here are some items from the standard Wigfrid cookbook: Category:Guides